


Don't Be a Tease

by KaleidoMoonScope



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mild S&M, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoMoonScope/pseuds/KaleidoMoonScope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a tease really comes back to bite Jean in the ass. Or, more correctly, spank him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be a Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFaceofaMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFaceofaMouse/gifts).



I'd barely gotten in the front door before I knew I was in deep shit. You know that feeling of walking into a room and there's something there that makes you want to turn tail and run right out? That's the feeling I had. Only it wasn't some kind of horror movie shit like the monster or my parents sitting down to tell me I'm being shipped off to a relative's house. 

It was my boyfriend. 

Now, Marco is a sweet guy. Sweet as they come in fact, fucking swear he's a literal Prince Charming sometimes, especially when he smiles. But, as it is with all people, he's not perfect. Underneath the Prince Charming exterior, is a very deviant sexual appetite. I'm not talking weird shit like drinking piss or hooking my balls up to a car battery and stuffing my own dirty underwear in my mouth as a gag. I'm talking more like, ropes and sex toys and spankings. 

I'll admit, I like experimenting in the bedroom and everything Marco's ever done to me has been fucking fantastic. He's even let me try some stuff with him and we had a hell of a good time. I'm not ashamed to say I prefer to let Marco fuck me, the man is packing. We switch it up sometimes but more often then not, I'm the one with a sore ass in the morning. Totally fucking worth it. 

Since my boyfriend is dominant most of the time, when I do get the chance to dominate him, I end up teasing the hell out of him which he'll complain about at the time but he totally likes it or else he wouldn't let me do it. I mean, I hope he'd tell me if he didn't like it. 

Which brings me to my current train of thought, that all that teasing I did last time was coming back to bite me in the ass. 

Marco was sitting in the arm chair of our living room and to anybody else he'd look perfectly calm and serene....Except for the riding crop he was flexing between his hands. That's how I knew I was in for it. My ass was going to hurt in the morning but whatever happened between now and then was going to be fucking amazing. 

“Jean. Come here, babe.” He called, watching me intensely. 

I left my shit at the door, practically stumbling over it as I made my way to the living room. I sank down onto my knees between Marco's legs, resting my arms in his lap. I have him a smile, as if to bargain with him. “Hey honey. So, ah, what's up?” 

Marco brought a hand to cup my cheek and he smiled lovingly at me. As his warm thumb stroked across my cheekbone, I was already leaning into his touch, like a cat wanting affection. He chuckled softly at that. “Well, I was thinking about how we haven't had sex in almost two weeks.” 

Between the heat and work, we hadn't had time or the desire to get hot and heavy with each other. But what did this-

“And how last time we did, you were an awful, little tease, Jean.”  
Oh. 

Yep. It was coming back to bite me in the ass. 

I started getting up, only for Marco to put a hand on my shoulder and push me right back down. “Oh no. Naughty boys need to get punished.” The tone of his voice went straight to my dick, low and aroused as it was. 

I'm so fucked. Literally. 

He leaned down, breath warm against my ear. “What's your safe word?” He asked, knowing if I didn't want this, I'd refuse to tell him. It was our way of communicating consent. Even if we did get kinky, he cared about it a hell of a lot which only made me all the more willing to try new stuff with him. 

“Saddle.” I wasn't breathless yet but the word felt heavy on my tongue. 

Accepting the answer, Marco sat back up and brought the tongue of the riding crop under my chin, making me tilt my head up to look at him. “Strip.” 

He sure as hell didn't have to tell me twice. I stood quickly and toed off my socks, soon followed by my shirt and pants. Going commando today had been a good idea, in hindsight. Apparently while I'd been getting naked, Marco had undone his jeans and pulled his cock out, which was already half way to being hard. 

I bit my lip, stifling a groan as I got back down on the floor on my knees. He was still watching me so intensely and I could see the look of pure want in his eyes. He looked like he wanted to fucking devour me. God, just what was he planning to do to me?

Of course, now wasn't a time for questions, it was a time for actions. 

From behind himself, Marco pulled out a pair of black leather cuffs and motioned for me to turn around. I did without complaint and he cuffed my hands behind my back, making sure they were well secured so I couldn't just wiggle out of them. 

He kissed along my shoulders, hands coming to my front to rub across my nipples and gently tug at the barbells there. I moaned as he did, enjoying the sensation of those warm fingers toying with something so sensitive. 

The gentle touches ended though, when I found myself getting shoved face down into the carpet, which would've hurt if we didn't have such soft carpeting in our apartment. I tried to sit back up but Marco's voice stopped me. 

“Ah ah ah. I said that you were getting punished already. Do you want to make it worse, Jean?” He purred. I could feel the cool leather of the riding crop sliding against my ass, not striking just yet. 

I swallowed thickly, feeling both humiliated and aroused at being so exposed to my boyfriend. “No sir.” I replied, forcing myself to hold still and simply turn my head to the side to be comfortable. 

Even if I couldn't see it, I knew Marco had to be smiling, especially since his hand came down to ruffle my hair like he did when he wanted to praise me. “Good boy.” 

For a moment, his hands were gone and so was the crop, leaving me tense and waiting for what was to come. 

That's when the first strike came, stinging against my ass cheek. I jolted, yelping from the minor pain but I didn't get a break in between this one and the next. They came in quick succession, five strikes on each cheek. It stung more than anything else, and the way Marco's hand rubbed over the sore spots soothed it all away. 

I found myself moaning softly, pushing my ass into that hand, hoping to be touched somewhere else but that certainly wasn't what Marco had in mind. Oh no. 

“You were such a little tease, Jean. Putting a cock ring on me, making my balls sting so bad with the crop, not letting me even touch myself when I had a toy inside me. There's really no better punishment than to return the favor.” He said, giving my ass a little pinch. 

Oh fuck. Oh fuck fuck fuck. 

I tried to sit up again, only the crop to land another strike on my ass, so damn close to my hole. I felt myself clench involuntarily, a whimper passing through my lips. Fuck, when Marco gets dominate, he doesn't fuck around. Well...he does but...You know what I mean. 

I heard the pop of a cap, meaning Marco had gotten lube from somewhere. I figured he was putting it on his fingers because the next thing I knew, two slick ones were at my entrance and one was sliding right on in. I exhaled, relaxing under his touch. 

A second finger soon joined and Marco was crooking his fingers into my prostate, making me moan and rut back against him. I was melting under the stimulation, because he wasn't thrusting his fingers, he was just rubbing that spot relentlessly. “M-Marco! Feels so good!” I gasped. 

Marco chuckled again, pressing his fingers even harder into the spot. “Oh it must, you're already dripping.” He teased, his other hand coming down to drag a feather light touch up and down my hardened cock. 

I was fucking whimpering now and just when I felt like I was going to come, both hands were gone. I was left gasping and choking back a sob of frustration at being denied orgasm. “No, no, Marco please, please let me come. I'll be a good boy, I promise, just let me come.” I wasn't too proud to beg. 

I almost expected a strike from the crop but instead, Marco's hand came down against my ass, hard and punishing. I got a good jolt from that and almost tried to squirm away but Marco was already reaching to grip onto my hip, keeping me in place as he landed a few more spanks, right over top the spots he'd used the crop on earlier. 

I groaned and whimpered, tears gathering in the corners of my eyes as it went on, my pathetic sounds joined by the sound of skin slapping against skin. My ass was probably red all over by now, and I wouldn't be surprised if I had Marco's hand print on it in the morning. That's actually be pretty fucking hot. 

Just as I started to grow accustomed to the spanking, it was over and I heard the lube cap popping open again. I was panting as I waited for the fingers to return, but they never did. 

Instead, Marco groaned deep in his throat as he pushed a vibrator into me, the hard silicone an unmistakeable texture. It wasn't as big as he was but it still felt so good as it filled me up, pulling moans from me as it slid home. 

The wet sound behind me told me that Marco was stroking himself, probably biting his lip to hold in those fucking hot moans he made. Fuck, what I wouldn't give to see that right now. 

That thought left me when the vibrator turned on, making my hips jerk and a cry of pleasure to find its way out of my throat. It was pressed against my prostate, making me fucking tremble as the vibrations kept getting more intense. I knew I was dripping precome all over the carpet beneath me and my knees were slipping, probably getting carpet burn. 

With one hand rubbing my ass and one hand around his dick, I could feel Marco watching me. “That feel good, babe? Like having your tight ass filled? Do you want to come?” He asked, squeezing the stinging flesh under his palm. 

“M-Marco, Marco please. Please, I need to come, need to come so fucking bad, come on.” I begged, feeling the heat in my gut getting more and more intense, with orgasm just around the corner. 

But of course, just as my moans started getting breathless, the vibrator was yanked right out of me and I nearly sobbed. I'd been so fucking close! “No! Marco, please! I want to come!” I was desperate to at this point, my thighs were shaking and I was barely keeping my ass up. 

Apparently deciding to show me mercy, Marco got off the arm chair and settled on his knees behind me. I could hear a condom being open and the lube cap opening, and before I had a chance to say a word, Marco was thrusting into me. In one smooth thrust, he was all the way in, filling me up. There was a slight ache from my muscles being forced to stretch so suddenly but I didn't care, this is what I'd wanted. 

Instantly, he was gripping my bony hips and starting a good, hard rhythm. I moaned, fists clenching behind my back. I was so close I doubt he'd have to touch my cock for me to come at this point, not with the way he was hitting my sweet spot so well. This was the fucking perfect angle and I moaning and crying out for him. 

“Harder, fuck me harder. 'S so fucking good, Marco.” I gasped, feeling the way my body was being rocked with each thrust inside me. 

“Like that, babe? This what you like?” He murmured into my ear, his body hovering over mine and caging me in. 

Fuck, that was it. As soon as Marco had gone harder, I was done. I came, nearly screaming his name as I did. I didn't even care about the mess on the carpet that would have to get cleaned up later, all I cared about was the mindblowing orgasm I'd just gotten. 

Marco wasn't too far behind, having been jacking himself off the whole time he'd teased me. He slammed in, groaning and whimpering as he came. 

We stayed like that for a moment before he pulled out and undid the cuffs, soon gently rolling me onto my side. I stretched my arms and shoulders as he went and disposed of the condom. When he came back, he scooped me up and sat in the armchair with me in his lap. Marco peppered my face in kisses before kissing me on the lips, slow and gentle. Prince Charming was back, for now at least. 

“You're not too sore are you? I wasn't too rough?” He asked, cradling me close and letting me relax. 

I just shook my head. “Nah. It was fantastic. Fucking love it when you get like that.” I replied, resting my head against his shoulder. 

We needed a shower but it could wait until I had a nap and some cuddles with my boyfriend. Marco seemed to get the idea too because before I knew it, I was being carried to the bedroom. We got laid down before my boyfriend wrapped his arms around me and cuddled me close. 

“I love you.” He murmured, his eyes already closed. 

I smiled. “I love you too.” 

He smiled too, before pressing a kiss to my forehead. “Get some rest.” 

I snorted but closed my eyes anyway and settled in for a nap. 

“You get to clean up my jizz from the carpet later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp because of Mouse's NSFW art, I got sidetracked from writing White and Black and wrote this instead. Clearly, I've lost control of my life.


End file.
